This invention relates generally to vending machines, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for vending multi-sized and fragile products and in particular bottled or canned beverages of varied sizes and shapes.
This invention applies to the vending of products in general and in particular to the difficult issues that arise when attempting to dispense items of various sizes and shapes and/or fragile items that do not fare well when subjected to dropping or impact forces during a vend cycle. While the invention addresses all of these issues, the problems associated with dispensing bottled beverages of various sizes and configurations and packaged in various types of materials such as glass or plastic perhaps best characterize the situation. Accordingly, the invention will hereinafter be discussed in the context of its applicability to dispensing contained beverages, it being understood that the inventive principles can be expanded to include the dispensing of other products as well, such as, for example, fragile potato chips or cookies packaged in sealed cylindrical or tube-like containers.
Machines for vending canned and/or bottled beverages have long been known. Early bottled vending machines enabled release of same-sized bottled beverages, one at a time, following deposit of the required purchase amount, from chest-like coolers. The purchaser was required, for example, to slide the neck of the beverage bottle along and through a retaining race to a dispensing location from which it could be lifted out of the refrigerated chest after release by the dispensing mechanism. With the advent of canned beverages, dispensing became somewhat simpler and easier to automate due to the standardization of container sizes and techniques that enabled the cylindrical cans to roll and drop through chutes during a vend cycle to the delivery area of the machine. Due in part to the rigidity of the cans and their secure seal mechanisms, and the fact that their movement can be fairly well controlled during a dispensing cycle, the canned beverage vending machine has become the standard of today""s sealed beverage dispensing systems.
For the most part, the sale of specialty beverages such as fruit or fruit flavored juices, milk, teas and the like, and/or beverages that were sealed in glass or plastic bottles, has been conducted by over-the-counter sale techniques and not through automated vending machines. For many of such specialty beverages, packaging in the standard disposable can configuration is not a viable option. For others, the marketing appeal and distinctiveness of a uniquely shaped or stylized container is of major concern. Non-can packaging has now even become popular for the well-known carbonated beverages, that are readily available in many different sized and shaped containers, both plastic and glass, and in various volumes.
It has also become desirable for vending machines to have glass doors through which the actual product being vended can be viewed by the purchaser. Such machines having helical vending coils (as for example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,245) for dispensing non-beverage packaged goods have become very popular with both customers and merchants. Refrigerated merchandising coolers for holding bottled beverages and having glass fronts have also been available in, for example, convenience stores, but have not generally been available for automatic dispensing of beverages. Some beverage dispensing machines have been configured such that their front doors hold actual samples of the beverages contained within the machine, but do not display the actual beverages to be dispensed.
Whether or not the vending machine has a glass front, automated vending has been a problem for most of the non-standard sized and non-can beverage containers. To date, an automated vending machine that can reliably and safely vend beverage containers of different materials, sizes and shapes from the same machine, without damaging or dropping the container or product within, has not been available.
One beverage vending machine that has attempted to address the need for a glass front beverage vending machine for bottled-type containers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,332 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,463. Such a machine enables the purchaser to view and select the actual product to be vended, but operates on a principle that vertically drops the vended beverage container from the front end of the shelf on which it is stored, to a lower chute area that redirects the container to a delivery area from which the purchaser can remove the container. While addressing a number of industry needs, this vending technique is not usable or practical for vending many of the varied shaped and sized beverage containers available today, without the risk of damage to the container or contents. This is particularly true of larger glass bottles or thinner plastic containers that are susceptible to breakage or damage during a vertical drop vending process. In order to address such problems, larger and/or more damage susceptible containers, might be required to be placed on the lowermost shelves of the machine in order to minimize the vertical drop distance. Such requirement can impose significant marketing disadvantages to the merchandisers of such products who may wish to have their products displayed at a higher (e.g. eye level) position in the machine. Further, the impact imparted to the beverage container and its contents as a result of the vertical drop process can result in explosion or ruptured containers. At the very least, for carbonated beverages, the drop vend process requires the purchaser to wait for a period of time before opening the container in order to prevent explosive or overflow effervescence of the beverage upon opening. It is obvious that any breakage or product leakage or explosion within the vending machine can be very detrimental to the operability and reliability of the machine and can contribute to excessive maintenance problems. For non-beverage items such as chips or cookies packaged in tube-like sealed containers, sharp impact forces imparted to the container during a vend cycle can break or crumble the delicate contents of the container.
Another disadvantage of machines such as that of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,332 patent, and virtually all vending machines that operate on the principle of dropping and delivering the vended product by gravity, is that the delivery bin or delivery port of the machine is necessarily located below the lowest shelf of the product storage area toward the lower portion of the machine. Such positioning requires the purchaser to bend down and often to reach in awkward manner, in order to retrieve the vended product from the delivery bin of the vending machine.
There have been designs of vending machines that use robotic principles to acquire a product to be vended from the machine. With the use of such robotic techniques, the product to be vended can be selected and removed from its stored position without dropping the product, and which can then be carried to a delivery area that is not required to be at the bottom of the machine. Examples of such machines as applied to the vending of like-sized video cassettes are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,036,472 and 5,139,384. Such systems, however, have not been particularly applicable to the dispensing of fragile products or of beverage containers of varied shapes. In general they have employed robotic mechanisms that are not practical for rapidly dispensing beverage, containers, and do not generally address the other problems of the prior art described above as related to dispensing bottled beverages.
Another difficulty associated with vending containers from ends of product trays in a glass front machine is the requirement of maintaining tight dimensional tolerances at the dispensing ends of the product holding trays so that multiple product vends and/or jamming of product at the dispensing ends of the trays does not occur. This issue becomes even more critical when the product being dispensed has a thinwalled container susceptible to bending or deformation when subjected to vend cycle forces imparted to the product by the vending machine.
The present invention addresses the described deficiencies of prior art vending machines and the need for a dispensing machine and method for dispensing fragile containers such as beverages packaged in glass, plastic or can containers of varied sizes, shapes and fluid volumes.
This invention provides an improved vending machine apparatus and method for vending products, and particularly bottled and canned beverages and other products packaged in containers of defined geometrical shapes, without subjecting the vended containers to shock and impact forces due to dropping, rolling or abrupt tipping of the product during the vending operation. The invention uses an efficient, cost-effective, highly accurate, reliable and easily programmable robotic beverage capture assembly for capturing that beverage container selected by a customer from a plurality of viewable stored containers and for smoothly, gently, and quickly carrying the captured container to a product delivery area or port of the machine. The product delivery port is located at thigh to waist height to minimize customer bending while retrieving the vended product from the machine. The shelf or tray area of the machine preferably contains no active or powered components, but is entirely passive in nature, being operated entirely in response to activation forces applied thereto by the robotic beverage container capture apparatus. The vending machine and apparatus is extremely versatile and is particularly applicable to the vending of glass and plastic beverage containers of varied sizes, shapes and fluid volumes which can simultaneously be housed and dispensed by the vending machine. The glass door of the vending machine enables point-of-sale marketing of the products to be vended and allows the consumer to view the selected vended product during virtually the entire vend cycle. The smooth vending process minimizes product damage and stress and virtually eliminates machine maintenance caused by damage to or breakage of beverage containers during a vend cycle. The unique machine construction also minimizes changes in critical dimension tolerances at the dispensing ends of the product holding trays, thereby increasing vend reliability and reducing maintenance and repair of the vending machine.
Thus according to one aspect of the invention there is provided a method for vending beverages packaged in sealed containers, comprising the steps of: (a) storing a plurality of packaged beverages and selectable queues of containers of such beverages within a vending machine; (b) aligning a robotic assembly in the machine in registration with a consumer selected one of said beverage container queues; (c) transferring one of the beverage containers from the selected container queue to the robotic assembly; (d) carrying the transferred beverage container to a delivery port of the vending machine; and (e) presenting the carried beverage container at the delivery port for customer removal from the vending machine; wherein the entire process is performed without dropping or subjecting the container to severe impact forces. The product queues can be arranged in vertically spaced columns within the vending machine which can be readily adjusted to accommodate beverage containers of varied heights. Further, the beverages can be arranged on shelves or trays that can be inclined at angles which permit gravity movement of the stored beverages in the queues toward a dispensing end of the queue. According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the customer selected beverage container is transferred from the selected container queue to the robotic assembly by simply sliding the first-in-line container from the selected queue into retaining engagement by the robotic assembly, while retaining the second-in-line and successively aligned ones of the beverage containers in that queue from moving along the queue.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of vending bottled beverages from a vending machine of the type having a transparent front viewing panel that enables customer viewing of the actual beverages held by the machine and available for vending, comprising the steps of: (a) aligning a plurality of bottled beverages in at least two ordered queues of the beverages; (b) providing a customer selection input identifiable with at least one of the two ordered queues of beverages; (c) removing a bottled beverage from said one of said ordered queues in response to said customer selection input; and (d) moving the removed bottled beverage to a delivery port of the machine, wherein the removing and moving steps are smoothly performed without dropping or subjecting the bottled beverage to sharp impact forces.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of vending discrete products from a vending machine of the type having a transparent viewing panel for customer viewing and selection of the products to be vended, and a support for supportably holding the products for visual presentation to a customer through the viewing panel, comprising the steps of: (a) ordering the products in a plurality of selectable queues of the products on the support such that a foremost one of the products in each of the queues addresses the viewing panel at a dispensing end of its associated queue; (b) moving a capture assembly into alignment with a dispensing end of a customer selected one of the queues; (c) transferring the foremost one of the products from the customer selected one of the queues into retainment by the capture assembly; (d) moving the capture assembly with its retained product in view of the viewing panel to a delivery port; and (e) enabling customer removal of the retained product from the capture assembly at the delivery port; wherein the steps of transferring and moving the foremost product from the selected queue to the delivery port are performed without dropping or subjecting the foremost product to sharp impact forces.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention there is provided a vending machine for beverages packaged in sealed containers, comprising: (a) a storage facility defining an enclosed internal cavity and a container delivery port opening into the internal cavity; (b) a container holder within the internal cavity for holding a plurality of selectable sealed beverage containers, wherein the container holder is disposed to define with the storage facility a vend selection space within the internal cavity; (c) a beverage container capturer for retainably removing one of the plurality of selectable beverage containers from the container holder in response to a vend control signal; (d) transport means operatively connected with the beverage container capturer for moving the beverage container capturer within the vend selection space in response to the vend control signal; and (e) a control system operatively connected with the capturer and with the transport system for producing and providing the vend control signal thereto to cause the capturer and the transport system to cooperatively capture a selected beverage container from the container holder and smoothly carry the captured container through the vend selection space to the delivery port without dropping or subjecting the selected beverage container to sharp impact forces. The invention further contemplates the use of a door forming a part of the chassis and including a transparent panel for enabling customer viewing of the plurality of selectable beverage containers in the chassis. The invention further contemplates the use of container releaser operatively connected with at least one of the queues adjacent its discharge end for selectably retaining the beverage containers in the queue. The container releaser preferably includes only passive components which do not require any external energy sources. The invention further includes a plurality of trays for aligning the containers in their respective queues. According to a further aspect of the invention, the transport system includes a rack and pinion system for moving the beverage container capturer in the vend selection space in an accurate, positive and smooth manner, without vibration or wobble.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention there is provided a vending machine for vending selectable products comprising: (a) a product storage chassis including a door, cooperatively forming an internal cavity, wherein the chassis includes a transparent panel portion to enable viewing therethrough into the internal cavity and a product delivery port spaced from the transport parent panel portion; (b) product selection system operable by a customer for generating a vend control signal indicative a product selection of the customer; (c) a support operatively mounted within the internal cavity of the product storage chassis for supporting the products in a plurality of selectable and separate ordered queues of such products; and (d) a robotic assembly mounted to the chassis and operatively moveable within the internal cavity in response to the vend control signal to rapidly and smoothly remove and carry a selected product from its associated ordered queue to the product delivery port, without dropping or jarring the selected product; wherein a customer can view the entire product removal and carrying operation of a vending cycle of the machine through the transparent panel portion. The invention further contemplates the positioning of the delivery port at a customer convenient height that does not require the customer to excessively bend to retrieve the vended product. According to a further aspect of the invention, a door and associated locking assembly are provided at the delivery port for preventing opening of the door unless a vended product is available at the delivery port, and for preventing movement of the robotic assembly whenever the door is enabled for opening. The invention further contemplates the use of a robotic assembly having an X-Y support frame mounted in the chassis; a shuttle moveably mounted to the support frame for movement therealong in an X-direction; a carriage assembly operatively connected to the shuttle for controlled movement therealong in a Y-direction; and a capture mechanism operatively mounted to the carriage assembly for removing and carrying the selected product from its associated ordered queue. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, dc motors with output drive gears engaging rack members are used for energizing the robotic assembly.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a carriage assembly for use with the vending machine of the type having: a chassis defining an internal cavity, a front door forming one side of the chassis; a product support assembly mounted in the chassis and configured to hold a plurality of products to be vended in separate ordered queues of the products, such that one end of the queues address a dispensing end of the product support assembly, wherein the volume between the dispensing ends of the product support assembly and the door define a vend selection space; wherein the carriage assembly comprises: (a) an X-rail assembly mounted to the chassis in generally horizontal orientation; (b) a Y-rail assembly mounted to the X-rail assembly in generally vertical orientation and configured for movement along the X-rail assembly; (c) an X-drive motor mounted for movement with the Y-rail assembly for controlling movement of the Y-rail assembly along the X-rail assembly; (d) a carriage mounted to the Y-rail assembly for movement therealong; (e) a Y-drive motor mounted for movement with the carriage for controlling movement of the carriage along the Y-rail assembly; and (f) wherein the carriage assembly is configured to accurately move, position and hold the carriage relative to the product support assembly within the vend selection space. According to a preferred configuration of the carriage assembly, the carriage can attain movement positioning and positional maintenance along the Y-rail assembly to within an accuracy of {fraction (1/32)} inch and even to within an accuracy of {fraction (1/64)} inch. Accurate positioning of the carriage assembly in both the X and Y-directions is achieved by position sensors.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention there is provided a product release and capture assembly for use in a vending machine of the type having: a chassis defining an internal cavity; a product support assembly mounted in the chassis and configured to hold a plurality of products to be vended in separate ordered queues of the products, said product support assembly being arranged and configured to define a dispensing end of the queues, wherein a vend selection space is defined in the internal cavity adjacent the dispensing ends of the queues; the product support assembly further including means for urging products in the queues to move toward the dispensing ends of the queues; a carriage; a drive system connected to controllably move the carriage generally in an X-Y coordinate plane within the vend selection space into alignment with the dispensing end of a selected one of the product queues, wherein the product release and capture assembly comprises: (a) an escapement mechanism mounted to the product support assembly of the selected one of the product queues adjacent the dispensing end thereof, wherein the escapement mechanism comprises: (i) a first engagement member configured to selectively engage a first-in-line product at the dispensing end of the selected queue; (ii) a second engagement member configured to selectably engage a second-in-line product aligned in said queue immediately adjacent to and behind the first-in-line product; (iii) a connector operatively connecting the first and second engagement members for cooperative movement, wherein the connector is configured to move the first engagement member into engaging and disengaging positions relative to the first-in-line product while simultaneously respectively moving the second engagement member into disengaging and engaging positions relative to the second-in-line product; (iv) bias means operatively connected with the connector for normally moving the first engagement member into its engaging position; and (v) a force receiving surface operatively connected with the connector for receiving an activating force tending to move the connector against the normal bias of the bias means; and (b) a capture receptacle movably mounted to the carriage for movement between first and second positions; the said capture receptacle when operable in said first position enabling free movement of the capture receptacle and the carriage relative to the escapement mechanism in the vend space; and being operable when moving to said second position, and when the carriage is positioned in operative alignment with a dispensing end of the selected queue, to engage the force receiving surface to operatively move the connector against the bias of the bias means, to move the first engagement member toward its disengaging position, thereby releasing the first-in-line product for movement out of the dispensing end of the queue and into the capture receptacle. According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the connector slidably engages the first engagement member and the connector and first engagement member are independently pivotally mounted for movement relative to one another. According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the first engagement member extends through a slot in the connector. According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the escapement mechanism includes only passive components requiring no power energy sources. According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the capture receptacle is pivotally mounted to the carriage about a generally horizontal pivot axis and pivotally moves thereabout to activate the escapement mechanism. The capture receptacle includes a floor portion for supporting one of the captured products from the queue and is configured such that its floor portion aligns with the queue floor portion during the vend procedure. The capture receptacle may also include retainer in the floor and a stabilizer for maintaining the captured products in a stable position during its transport phase to the product delivery port.
These and other aspects of the invention will become more apparent upon a description of a preferred embodiment of the invention. It will be appreciated that the preferred embodiment is not to be construed as limiting the invention to any particular configurations, designs, or applications that are specifically presented therein. The preferred embodiment is presented to illustrate a specific application and implementation of the broader principles of the invention and is not to be construed in a limiting manner.